Just your typical everyday Romance NOT
by Blondie103
Summary: Maya & Katy are new to Austin, Texas. Maya's got some different new neighbors... She's starting at a new school on Monday & has to make all new friends... She makes one which leads to 3 more, but will one be different? And there might just be a set of twins in here as well. LUCAYA CENTRAL
1. Chapter 1

"Don't worry baby girl. You'll be at school making friends in no time." Kay said standing next to Maya who was staring at the outside of her new home from the curb.

 **Austin, Texas.** Katy got a new job that was supposed to pay more so she up and moved her and Maya to Austin, Texas. Maybe this was what Maya and Katy needed; a new place for a new start. Maybe Katy would change this time… Maybe.

"It looks like something out of a movie." Maya said.

"It's pretty nice compared to what we had back hom- in New York."

"Home mom. New York is home."

"Not anymore baby girl. This is our new home." she said walking up the steps.

Maya followed suit behind.

"Welcome home Maya." Katy said opening the front door.

"Suddenly I'm liking the outside more…"

"Well it's no mansion but it's what we got. Now go on upstairs and pick out your room so we can get the boxes moved in."

Maya made her way up the stairs and started looking through the rooms. There were 3 to choose from.

"You can have the biggest one if you want it!" Katy yelled from down stairs.

Maya moved down the hall to the master bedroom.

"Wow." Maya breathed.

The rooms size was breath taking. It had a balcony that overlooked the front yard and it's own bathroom. It was probably the best feature about the house.

Maya would never have nearly enough things to fill the room, but she sure was accepting her moms offer to take it because it gave her that much more space to paint.

"I'll take the big one." Maya said walking out the front door and down the steps to the moving truck.

"I thought you would. It has a lot of room for you to paint in."

Maya didn't say anything but climbed into the truck to start moving boxes to the edge.

"I'll tell you what. I know you aren't happy about this move but I'll let you decorate the room however you'd like."

Maya stopped and looked at her mom.

"And by decorate you mean?"

"Paint, style, design. Whatever you want to do to it."

"Really?"

"Yes baby girl. If were gonna be here for a long time you have to be happy with what your being given."

"Thanks mom." Maya said moving boxes again.

The two moved all the boxes into their proper rooms in the house over the next hour or so. The truck had to be in by 5pm or Katy would lose her deposit on it.

"I'm gonna take the truck back to the rental place. Do you wanna come or are you gonna stay here?"

"I think I'll stay, unpack my room."

"Alright." Katy said grabbing the keys and making way for the door. "Not sue how long I'll be gone. I'll bring something back for dinner!"

On that note Katy left and Maya started unpacking.

Maya turned up her music and was enjoying some much needed alone time. She had opened the double doors that led to her balcony to let fresh air in.

* * *

 ****Across the street.**

"New neighbors?" Lucas asked as he walked up his steps.

"Yes. A girl and her mother I think. They arrived a few hours ago." Leslie (Mother) replied.

"And your not over there greeting them yet?" Lucas joked.

"Ha-ha. No her mother left quite sometime ago. I was hoping to wait until she got back."

"Oh."

"I was also hoping we could all go over."

"Mom…"

"It wouldn't take but just a few minutes." she pleaded.

"Fine, but can I shower first?"

"Of course. First impressions are the most important and you are definitely not first impression ready."

Lucas laughed and made his way inside.

* * *

 ****Back to Maya.**

Maya could see the neighbors watching her in her room, she wasn't stupid. They were staring right at her but she was pretending not to notice. They were probably talking about how someone would actually rent this dump and if they did they'd have to be pretty poor. Well she didn't care if they judged her or not.

Maya was blaring Jealous by Nick Jonas (the remix featuring Tinashe') and singing along with it. She had a great voice and didn't mind if others heard. Well she preferred for them not to and that's why she had her music way loud, so she could sing and not be embarrassed.

* * *

 ****Across the Street.**

Lucas showered and was making his way out of his bathroom (which also connected to his room like Maya's) and was picking out a clean set of presentable clothes when we looked out his window to notice he had a view of the new girls room. Lucas's room also had a balcony connected to it. The house design was very similar to Maya's new home, except his was much bigger and nicer.

He changed his clothes and spied on the new girl across the way.

"She has a great voice." he thought to himself.

He was watching her dance around her room as she unpacked her things. It's like she didn't have a care in the world.

Lucas caught wind of her face for just a second. She was beautiful.

* * *

 ****Back to Maya.**

Maya noticed Lucas staring from across the way and he immediately turned away.

She may have smiled just a little bit to herself…

Katy still hadn't returned home yet. In all honesty she was probably lost in the city.

Maya moved herself to unpack the downstairs a little.

She was blaring "Cool for the Summer" when someone was knocking on the front door.

Maya answered the door to a mom and daughter standing before her.

"Hi?" she said confused but polite.

"Hi!" Leslie said. "We noticed you and your mom move in a few hours and thought we'd come over and introduce ourselves. I'm Leslie."

"Leila."

"Hi, I'm Maya."

"My son Lucas isn't to far behind."

Maya didn't know what to say.

"Oh uh, do you wanna come in? I mean it's not much yet." The two girls stepped inside and Maya was now with her back to the door but left it open.

"We thought you and your mom could use a nice hot meal for the night."

"Well thank you but she isn't here. She's probably out lost in the city or something."

"Oh, well if you'd like you could come eat at our house."

Maya smiled in politeness.

"Thank you, but no thanks. There's still a lot of unpacking to do and my mom starts work tomorrow so that leaves me to do it before I start school Monday."

"Hey Mom I couldn't find the spoon thingy you were looking for." Lucas said walking up behind Maya.

Maya turned around to one of the most breath taking guys she'd ever see.

"That's alright hun." Leslie said.

"Maya this is my son Lucas."

"Nice to meet you." he said with a heavy accent.

"You too." Maya shook his hand.

Maybe she was reading to far into it but she felt there was a shared attraction between them.

"Are you two twins or something?" Maya asked looking from him to Leila.

"Unfortunately." Leila joked.

Maya smiled.

"Do you have any siblings?" Leila asked.

"No."

"Good. They're so much work." Leila said.

Lucas gasped jokingly.

"It's not easy being the oldest you know." he smiled.

"By 6 minutes." Leila whined.

Maya couldn't help but smile.

"Alright children calm down now. I swear you'd think they were actually 16." she said to Maya.

Maya smiled.

"Well we aren't going to intrude, we just wanted to introduce ourselves and bring you dinner."

"Well thank you." Maya said taking the dish from her.

"If you ever need anything we're right across the street here." Leslie said.

"Alright, thank you. And it was nice meeting you." Maya said as they walked out the door.

"Well that was interesting…" Maya said to herself.

* * *

New School Day 1:

"I hate moving schools." Maya whined.

"Your only a sophomore. It's not like I made you move during your senior year."

"At this rate…"

"Stop it young lady. You might find you actually like it here, but you have to try." Katy demanded. "Now get out of my car and go make some friends or something."

Maya got out of the car and made her way to the front office.

The school was huge… maybe bigger than the one in New York.

"Hi. My name is Maya Hart. I'm a transfer student from NYC." she said to the lady at the desk.

"Have a seat and I'll pull up your records."

The lady didn't seem to "interested" in her job. She was bland.

She got Maya her schedule and sent her on her way… Yet Maya had no idea where to go.

The bell rang and students ran around Maya to get to class.

"You look lost…" a voice said behind her.

"I am. Your Leila right?"

"Yea. My mom shoved our way into your home the other day."

"How can I forget." Maya said.

"Well maybe I can make it up to you by helping you find your class?"

"Deal." Maya said handing over her schedule.

"Well lucky for you we have the same first period. Math with Mr. Orwig."

"I have to start everyday off with Math?" Maya whined.

"It's not that bad. He doesn't make us work on Monday's so we get the class to really do whatever."

Leila led the way down the hall into a class.

"Miss Friar, your late."

"Sorry Mr. Orwig. I was helping the new student."

"Welcome. I'm Mr. Orwig."

"Maya Hart."

"Class this is Maya. She's new so don't scare this one off."

Maya saw some kids whisper to each other as if they were already planning how to run her off.

"He's kidding." Leila whispered to her as she sat down.

* * *

The day seemed to pass by pretty fast. Maya sat with Leila and her friends at lunch but she didn't talk much. She felt out of place.

It was time for the last class of the day. Art with Mr. Jackson.

Maya loved Art. Anything art related was right up her alley. Music, movies, painting, drawing, singing, dancing; you name it, Maya did it.

"Maya?" Leila said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Maya said.

"I asked what your last class is?"

"Oh, uh-" Maya pulled out her schedule, "Art with Mr. Jackson."

"Your taking Art?" Leila said semi rude.

"What's wring with art?" Maya asked.

"No one takes art unless they want an easy A."

"Well I enjoy art actually." Maya said.

"If you say so." Leila said leading the way.

"Here we are." she said stopping outside a classroom.

"Thanks." Maya said.

"Hey sis. What you doing on this side of the school?" Lucas asked walking up behind Leila.

"I was showing Maya to class if you must know."

"How'd you get stuck with Leila as a tour guide. I bet she droned on and on didn't she?" Lucas joked.

"I was not that bad!" Leila defended herself.

Maya smiled at the two. They kind of made her want a sibling but she was so glad she didn't have one cause they'd have a crap life too.

"You and Maya have art together so don't scare her off. I actually like this one." Leila said to Lucas.

"Awesome. And I'll try ever so hard not to." he said to Leila before walking into the classroom.

"How'd I get stuck with him as a brother?" Leila whined.

"I'd love to have a sibling." Maya said.

"No you wouldn't. TRUST ME!" Leila laughed. "Well I have class myself so I guess I'll see you later. You still have my cell number?"

"Right here." Maya said pulling out the piece of paper Leila gave her.

"Good. Feel free to text me if you want a ride home!" Leila said walking away.

Maya took a deep breath and walked into her class. She felt all eyes on her.

"You new?" the teacher said.

"Yes sir. Maya Hart." she handed him a piece of paper with her info on it.

"Well Miss Hart, it's nice to meet you. This class is not a bird course no matter what you hear."

"I hope not." Maya replied with a smile.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Friar."

Maya looked to the class to see Lucas waving his hand at her.

As Maya made her way over to her "desk" (it was more of a station) she heard a couple of guys whistle at her and make sex comments. She decided to ignore them this one time.

"Ignore them. Their just immature high school guys." Lucas said as she sat down on the stool next to him.

"There's some in every school." Maya said.

"Alright class. The assignment today is to draw this bowl of fruit. The year is still young so I'm starting off slow. Get to work."

Maya pulled out her drawing pad and started to draw. She started t draw the bowl of fruit but by the time she was done it was far from a bowl of fruit, who knew what it really was.

"I don't think that was the assignment…" Lucas said looking over to her pad.

Maya looked up snapping out of her daze looking at his pad.

"Well whatever I drew it is way better than what you drew." she smiled trying not to laugh.

"He's right Miss Hart." the teacher said behind them.

Maya lost her smile.

"And she's right also Mr. Friar. What is that supposed to be?"

"A bowl of fruit." Lucas said.

Maya was trying not to laugh.

"I don't think so…" Mr. Jackson said.

"I'll accept Miss Harts assignment because I actually quite like that she broke the rules, but you are going to have to redo yours Mr. Friar."

Lucas mouth dropped open.

"Maybe Miss Hart can help you out…" Mr. Jackson said walking away.

Maya let out a laugh she was holding in.

"It's not that bad!" Lucas defended.

"Yes it is." Maya smiled at him.

"And you could do better?"

Maya picked up her pad and flipped a couple pages to a bowl of fruit showing it to him.'

"I concede." he said impressed.

"Thought so." Maya said turning back to her page she was working on.

The bell rang and the class made their way out.

"So on that note, would you help me?" he asked.

"I don't think there is anyone that could help…" Maya said walking down the hall.

"Please?" he pretended to beg.

Maya stopped.

"Fine. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Alright." Lucas said "See you then." he smiled.

Maya was trying not to smile.

"Did you just have my brother begging for something? I'm impressed." Leila said walking up behind Maya.

"Yea, well he kinda sucks at art."

"No kidding." Leila laughed. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Maya said catching up to her.

"Shopping, duh."

"I don't have any money with me…"

"We don't actually buy things. We just go to hang out and your coming with."

Leila really didn't give Maya an option.

* * *

"Mom. I'm home!" Maya yelled across the house.

"How'd your first day go." she yelled back from the bathroom.

"Oh you know, it was a typical first day."

Katy came into the kitchen from the bathroom.

"Your in your uniform?"

"They called me in for a night shift. I'm sorry Maya. I know this was are night to catch up."

"I understand."

"Here's $20. Order yourself a pizza or something." Katy said grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

"I made a friend." Maya said to herself.

Katy was never there in New York, why would she be here in Texas.

* * *

 **A/N: Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Maya and Leila had become quite the friends with each other. If Maya was somewhere Leila wasn't to far behind. It was surprising because Leila really didn't befriend girls because of them usually falling for Lucas and getting hurt.

Well this was different, or so Leila hoped. Maya assured Leila she didn't feel for Lucas when Leila accused her one day of making googly eyes at him. Leila gave Maya the low down of if Maya ever chose Lucas over her their friendship would be over in an instant and when Maya got hurt by him to never come running back to her.

Maya made a great group of friends. Leila, Vanessa, Zay, and Lucas. They were always hanging out. You rarely ever saw any of them apart from each other. It didn't matter if they were doing homework or just going to the movies, the group was always together.

Lucas and Zay were some of the many athletes at the school. It didn't matter what season it was, they were on a team. Since it was fall it was football. Leila and Vanessa had never missed a game. Mainly because they were JV cheerleaders and required to be in attendance in case a varsity girl got hurt or something, but because they wanted to support their school and friends. Maya was now included in this and Leila and Vanessa forced her to go to every game with them.

It's been 2 months since Maya moved to Texas. She didn't want to admit it to her mom but she actually did like it there. She liked the school and her friends and her classes. Maya liked living in Texas.

It was Friday and game day. One of the varsity girls got hurt and Leila was asked to fill in. This rarely happened but Leila jumped at the offer to fill in. This left Maya and Vanessa in the stands by themselves. Not everyone would notice, but some did… Vanessa was the first to ask Maya about it.

It was about 3 weeks ago when Vanessa started noticing little things:

 _When May and Lucas would sit next to each other he'd always be a little nicer than normal, or if they'd look at each other their stares would linger just a little too long. Vanessa really noticed when Lucas had broken up with his latest entanglement and there was no one to wear his away game jersey to school that Friday (it was tradition for girls, didn't matter who, to wear a players jersey during school for good luck) and Lucas had asked Maya if she wanted to wear his. Maya's eyes subtly lit up trying not to send off any vibes of liking him. She thought it'd be weird to say no so she said yes, especially since he asked during art when Leila wasn't around. Maybe he crush wasn't so once sided she thought to herself. She showed up to school that next morning with booty shorts, high tops, a beanie, and his jersey tied off around her waist showing a little mid drift. Girls were staring and whispering all day. That's when Vanessa knew something was up. From that day on Maya wore his Jersey every Friday to school._

Well now it's game time and Maya wasn't fighting going to games anymore. She didn't mind going to support her friends… really she didn't mind supporting Lucas or seeing him in his uniform.

It was about halfway through the game and Vanessa thought she better ask now while Leila wasn't around.

"You like him don't you?" she asked randomly.

"What?" Maya replied.

"Lucas. You like him."

"I- what- no." Maya denied.

"Maya I can see it."

Oh no. She couldn't hide it anymore.

"The way you to stare at each other, your so close, and you wear his jersey every week."

"So because I wear his jersey I like him?"

"It's not the jersey that gives it away. I can see it on your face."

Maya's crush was crashing right now.

"I tried not to. I really did." Maya finally admitted.

"Leila is gonna kill you. She loses so many friends because they fall for him."

"How'd you not?"

"I don't see him that way… I've known them both too long."

Maya sighed in defeat.

"What do I do?"

"I'll tell you what you do. You forget about it."

Maya looked confused. Vanessa was the biggest shipper for love…

"Leila really loves having you as a friend."

"Me too."

"Then you have to ditch this crush right now. Leila is gonna be crushed if she loses another friend due to Lucas."

"You're right." Maya sighed. "I don't think he likes me back anyways."

Vanessa didn't say anything.

"It's just a crush right? I can get over this…"

"Yea, we just need to find you another guy!"

"Alright… Who?" Maya said attaining to the idea.

"Hmm… What about Tyler? Number 73."

"I mean it can't hurt to try." Maya said.

"Great! I'll set it up!" Vanessa said getting up running down the stadium stairs as the crowd stood up and started cheering.

* * *

 ****After the game in the parking lot.**

"You did great Leila!" Maya said giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks! It was so much fun!"

"Yea don't rub it in." Vanessa joked.

"Oh come on V. You'll get to be on Varsity soon enough!"

"Yea yea, next year." she sighed.

Leila smiled.

"So I hear someone's got a crush." Leila said changing the subject turning to Maya.

Maya's face went pale.

"Vanessa tells me you like Tyler!"

Relief flashed throughout Maya's whole body.

"Oh, that." Maya played it off.

"Yea, that." Leila mocked. "Maya this is huge! He's one of the hottest guys in school!"

"It's nothing, really." Maya said.

"Well I did you a favor…"

Maya's stood straight up her breath quickened.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I may have set it up so he asks you out… after he comes out of the locker room."

"What?! Leila! I'm not ready for this!"

"Oh come on Maya, don't be so scared. He's just a guy!" Leila protested.

"I've never even said more than 10 words to the guy!"

"Well he seemed to return the feelings when I talked to him."

Maya let her guard down for a second.

"Really?" a small smile on her face that she tried to hide.

"Yes Maya, he likes you!"

Maya was speechless. Someone liked her? Was she ready for this?

Just then the locker room doors flew open and the team made their way out amongst their peers. Everyone cheering for them after their win.

Lucas and Zay found their way over to the girls.

"You guys did great!" Vanessa congratulated them.

"Yea, we pretty much killed it." Zay cheered.

The group was talking about where to go out for food when they got interrupted.

"Hey guys. Great game!" Tyler said joining the group.

Maya's heart rate sped up.

"Yea not so bad yourself." Zay joked.

"Well if y'all don't mind I was hoping to steal Maya for a minute?" he said looking at her.

A small smile came across her face as fast as she wiped it away and walked off with him.

"What's that all about?" Lucas asked as Vanessa and Leila freaked out.

"He's gonna ask her out." Leila squealed.

Lucas's face got serious. Zay seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"He likes her? She likes him?" Zay asked looking over at the two.

"Yaaaa." Leila said. "Their adorable together."

Lucas balled his fist getting angry.

"OMG look! Their exchanging numbers!" Vanessa squealed.

The two girls were jumping out of their skin while Lucas was trying not to show his anger and Zay not having any clue what to do.

Zay just watched the whole debacle and seemed to be the only one noticing Lucas's emotions here.

"Here she comes!" Leila said snapping back into a normal mood.

"So?" Vanessa asked as Maya joined the group.

"He's gonna text me?" she said as a question.

"OMG!" Leila and Vanessa squealed.

Maya had the biggest smile across her face.

Lucas walked away, but it didn't go unnoticed by Zay or Maya.

"Well if you ladies are through being teenage girls might we go out for some food?" Zay said playing it off.

"Yea. Chubbies it is. We'll meet you there?" Leila said.

"Alright." Zay climbed into Lucas's truck and he drove off.

The girls climbed into Leila's car and started freaking again.

* * *

"I didn't know you liked him." Lucas whispered to Maya during art a week later.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Tyler. You've never had a problem voicing about how he's such a meat head, but I didn't know you liked him."

Maya didn't know what to say.

"Well I mean it can't hurt to give the guy a chance…" she whispered.

"But do you like him?" Lucas was now looking at Maya.

Since the two weren't really paying attention to what was going on Mr. Jackson must have given the class free time because the noise soon set in and Lucas didn't have to whisper anymore.

"I don't know… maybe?" Maya finally said avoiding eye contact.

"You've just always said you didn't want a guy like him."

"Yea I said that but then I realized that I don't even know him." she argued back.

"So you'd rather date a stranger over someone you know?"

This caught Maya's attention real quick and she looked over at him.

She was speechless. The two were caught in a deadlock looking deep into each others eyes until the bell rang breaking the moment.

Lucas left the class quickly leaving Maya to wonder about what he said.

* * *

1 month. That's all that Maya and Tyler spent together. It was a great month at that too. She didn't think she could be any happier than this, that was until he caught her off guard and dumped her without reason.

He showered her with flowers and gifts and made her feel so important. Every girl in school was jealous of her.

Maya actually thought she was over her crush on Lucas.

That next Friday Maya was wearing Tyler's away game jersey and not Lucas's.

 _"Here." Maya said handing Lucas his jersey back in the hall before class._

 _"My jersey?"_

 _"Yea."_

 _"Why? I gave it to you to wear…"_

 _"But now I have Tyler's, I mean we are dating."_

 _"So?"_

 _"So it wouldn't look right for me to wear another guys jersey."_

 _"So you and him? It's really a thing?"_

 _"Yes Lucas, now would you please take back your jersey?"_

 _Lucas took the jersey from her hand, but he looked hurt._

 _"I just didn't think you two felt for each other…" he said._

 _"Well we do. So thank you for letting me wear your jersey for all this time." she said before walking away._

 _Maya's phone buzzed as she walked off._

 _The message read: **It's yours anytime you want it.**_

 _This caused her to smile a little._

 _"No Maya. Your with Tyler now." she reminded herself._

 _She never replied to his message._

It was a bright and sunny day when he did it. He pulled her aside in the hall and just ripped the band aid.

 _"It's me, not you." he said_ … didn't make it hurt any less.

It wasn't long before word spread across the school.

Lucas found out when Maya didn't show up to art. He over heard a couple class mates talking about it. He immediately got up and walked out of class ignoring Mr. Jacksons protests.

He found her sitting out back at the football stadium. The wind was blowing just right making her hair flow and she looked beautiful whether she had been crying or not.

 _"Hey." he said coming up behind her._

 _"Hi." she said softly._

 _"Can I sit?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"So you didn't show for art?"_

 _"Not in the mood…" she trailed off._

 _He didn't know what to say._

 _The two sat in silence for quite some time._

 _"Tyler broke up with me." she broke the silence._

 _"I guess you were right, he didn't return the feelings." she started to cry._

 _She buried her face in her hands not wanting him to see her cry._

 _He was heart broken for her. He knew Tyler and he knew this would've happened sooner or later. He just wished it didn't happen to Maya._

 _Lucas wrapped his arms around Maya pulling her into a much needed hug. She cried into his chest. She was actually hurting really bad. She didn't realize how much she had fallen for him over the last month whether it had been an act in the beginning or not until now._

 _"I just thought he liked me as much as I liked him." she cried._

 _Lucas still hadn't let go of her, but instead tightened his grip a little._

 _"He didn't even give me a reason. It's me not you!" she continued to cry._

 _Lucas really didn't know what to say. He loved the girl, he knew that, but she was so broken right now._

 _"Shhh." he tried to calm her. "It's alright, your not alone. I'm here." he whispered holding on tight._

Maya never forgot that.

* * *

Lucas and Maya became somewhat closer after that. She would tell him things no one else knew. Her crush was back, but it was more than crush. She had pretty strong feelings for him and it was really hard to hide them. Sometimes she felt like he returned the feelings, but then she remembered that he didn't because she wasn't allowed to have the feelings in the first place… not if she wanted to lose Leila.

Leila wasn't stupid. She noticed the connection between Maya and Lucas. Everyone did, but she denied it. She liked Maya a lot and didn't want to lose another friend. Rather than pushing them together and everyone being happy she tried to drive them apart for her own happiness. She was always sitting in between them every chance she got or she was always butting into their conversations, didn't matter what it was, she was there. Even when the two had to do partnered art assignments Leila would barge in and somehow make herself apart of it.

Lucas was pretty fed up with his sister. Yes he loved her but she was just being too much and he was about tired of it. Maya was too but she and Leila were one in the same and she barely had any friends, just the 4 of them and she was still the new girl so she wasn't risking losing any of them. She knew if she lost Leila the others would follow, so no matter how much she wanted to she never acted on her feelings for Lucas.

* * *

 **A/N: Thought I'd give you a double header tonight...**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 4 (almost 5) months since Maya and Katy moved to Texas.

* * *

"So where are we gonna hang out tonight?" Vanessa asked.

"Well we could go to chubbies." Leila answered.

"We always go there." V said.

"That's because they don't mind that we occupy a booth for hours on end." Day chimed in.

"Fine. Chubbies it is." V said defeated.

"Hey Maya, You alright?" Leila asked.

Maya had been Vigorously looking through her bag.

"No. I can't find my graphing calculator."

"Is it in your locker?"

"I hope so. If I lost it I'm screwed." Maya said making way to her locker quickly.

The others followed behind but in abnormal manner.

"No no no!" Maya whined. "It's not here!"

"It's gotta be somewhere." Lucas said.

"If I lost it I'm screwed because I can afford another one! I'm so stupid!" Maya was shaming herself.

"Your not stupid. Just think to where it might be." Leila said.

"I don't know."

"Well you didn't have calc today so could you have left it at home?"

"I don't think so. I never leave home without it."

"Well it can't hurt to go home and check. Look, I'll take you and then we'll meet y'all at chubbies." Lucas said.

"Alright." Maya said accepting the offer.

* * *

The car ride was silent. Maya was praying the calculator was at her house.

"So this calculator is pretty important?" Lucas asked trying to make small talk.

"Try mondo important. I can't show up to calc class without it. And I can't do my homework without it."

"The teacher is really that strict?"

"Mr. Jason is way strict. No homework = No class = failing grade. I can't fail."

"Wow. He sounds like and ass. Glad I didn't take calc."

"He just takes his job seriously. I mean I took calc because I wanna be taken seriously but how can I be taken seriously if I'm so irresponsible by loosing a $200 calculator?!"

"$200! For a calculator?!"

"Yea. That's why I can't afford a new one."

"Well I hope it's at your house then."

"Me too."

* * *

It wasn't to shortly after they arrived at Maya's.

"I honestly don't know where it would be so if you wanna come in you can." Maya said.

"Alright."

The two entered Maya's home and Lucas was surprised.

It wasn't nice but it wasn't bad. It was at best decent.

"Mom? Are you here?" Maya yelled.

"Yea hun. In the bathroom."

"Have you seen my graphing calculator?" Maya asked starting to rummage through things.

"Your what?"

"My really expensive calculator."

"No hun."

"Fantastic." Maya said under her breath.

"Hey baby girl, what do you think of this?" Katy asked walking out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a low cut high up black skin tight dress. He hair was completely done up and she was covered in makeup.

"Mom! What are you wearing?!"

"What? You don't like it? I didn't know we had company."

"I mean it's something. What's it for?" Maya asked.

"I have a date tonight."

Maya's heart stopped and she froze from looking through things.

"Well aren't you just a handsome devil." Katy said to Lucas.

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am. I'm Lucas."

"Katy." She said shanking his hands and batting her eyelashes.

"A date?" Maya asked standing up.

"Do you think this is alright?" Katy asked again.

"What kind of date?" Maya reiterated.

The air was hostile. Lucas didn't know what to do but stand there awkwardly while Maya questioned her mother.

"What other kind of date is there baby girl."

"Who." Maya said blatantly.

"Maya-"

"Who?!" She said again.

"Kermit."

Maya's heart stopped. Kermit was the man who continuously used Katy, stole her money or something nice she had, and then threw her away like she was an old sock.

"How could you?" Maya finally said, her voice angry but shaky.

"Maya he's changed."

Maya shook her head no. "He'll never change."

"You should give him a chance baby girl. He's your fath-"

"No he isn't. He left. He came back and then left again and again. He's nothing."

"Maya don't speak about him that way. I love him."

Maya silently gasped. There were tears in her eyes.

"You know what. Go out on your date, have a good time or whatever, but when you come home broke into pieces because he used you and threw you away again I won't pick up the pieces. I'm tired of it."

"That's not gonna happen Maya."

"Wanna bet?" Maya said angrily trying not to cry.

Lucas felt so awkward. He had no idea what was going on. He knew Maya never spoke about her home life much, but he knew Kermit wasn't apart of it. It was one of the many things she told him and no one else. Maya was a closed book. She didn't want everyone to know her life.

"Maya have a little faith." Katy said.

There was a knock on the door.

Katy opened it.

"Hi. You look amazing." Kermit said as he handed Katy flowers.

Maya just stood there frozen. She hadn't seen Kermit in years since he left again.

"Maya. It's great to see you." He said noticing her in the background.

Maya didn't say anything. She had her arms crossed and a pained look on her face.

"Look baby girl. I'll be back late tonight." Katy said closing the door behind her.

Maya still hadn't moved.

Lucas just looked at Maya. She looked as if she was about to break.

"I-um-" Maya said, her voice shaky. "I'm gonna check upstairs." She said wiping a single tear and bolting up them.

Lucas had no idea what just happened.

* * *

Lucas crept his way up the stairs to check on her.

"Maya?" He said softly knocking on her door before opening it.

She was looking at a picture frame or something in her hands.

He heard her silently crying, and then all of a sudden she had thrown the frame to the ground and it shattered. She took a second before she started grabbing other things from her dresser and throwing them down, breaking them as well. She was having a panic attack.

"Maya!" Lucas said trying to snap her out of it.

She wasn't listening. He didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that popped into his head.

He grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her tightly trying to contain her from breaking more of her belongings.

She was freaking out.

"No!" She screamed. "Let me go!" She cried.

It must have been sometime that she's been bottled up because she just fought harder and harder but he didn't let go of her. Not once. He may not have known Maya for long but he knew that she had a hard home life and this was not okayy with him.

"I can't. It's for your own good." He said griping her.

Eventually she just broke and fell to her knees, Lucas falling with her.

"It's okayy Maya. It's okayy." He tried to console her.

She just kept shaking her head no.

Eventually she calmed enough but Lucas still didn't let her go. He felt being held was something she didn't get often.

* * *

"Im sorry." Maya finally said breaking the silence sniffling.

"Don't be." He whispered. "You don't have to explain."

The two sat there in silence for quite some time until Lucas's phone started to ring.

"You should get that." Maya said to him.

"It's Leila."

On the phone:

" _Hey Leila."_

 _"Lucas. Where are you guys? It's been nearly 3 hours!"_

 _"Were fine. Just got caught up in something is all."_

 _"Well we've been waiting to order food. We didn't want to eat without you guys."_

 _"Don't wait. Go ahead and order."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes. Not to sure were gonna be there anytime soon."_

 _"Is everything alright?" Leila asked._

 _"Yes sis. We're fine. Just eat and I'll text you."_

 _"Alright. Love you."_

 _"Love you too." Lucas said hanging up the phone._

"I made us late..."

"We're fine. They were just wondering what was up."

"You can go if you want. I don't think I'm in the correct mind set to hang out with the group right now."

"I can't just leave you alone... not after that."

"I'll be fine. If you wanna go you can."

Lucas was silent.

"I want to be here."

She looked hopeful.

"I kind of made it a mess in here." She said looking around.

"We can clean it together." He said crouching down to pick up the glass pieces.

The two were picking up the pieces in silence.

"Ahhh." Maya said as she jerked her hand away and dropped the glass again.

She cut her hand open.

"Shit!" She breathed.

"Let me see." Lucas said moving to her.

"It's fine. Just a scrape." Maya tried to play it off.

"Maya this is more than a scrape. It's pretty deep actually."

"I'll be fine." She said pulling her hand away.

"I think you need stitches."

"No." Maya said quickly.

"Maya I wasn't asking." He said getting up.

"I can't. I don't have any health insurance."

"What?! That is so dangerous!" Lucas voiced.

"You don't think I know that!" She exclaimed getting up. "I can't afford it. It's just another part of my crappy life." She started to cry sitting on her bed.

Lucas fell silent.

"He just left one day. I was 6 and he just left. Went to work but never came home. I was so scared that something might have happened when he didn't pick me up from school. The police showed up and took me to the station. My mom was a suspect. They thought she may have killed him or something. I don't remember all the details because I was only 6."

Lucas sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"All I know is he's been coming and going as he pleases and my mom just fawns all over him until he up and leaves and then I'm left here to pick up the pieces again and again."

She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm sorry Maya. No one should have to go through that. Let alone still be going through it 10 years later."

"Yea, well that's my crappy life for you." She said adjusting the towel she had wrapped around her hand.

"Maya, we may have only just met a few months ago, but if you ever need to talk I am here to listen."

She looked up at him.

"You say that now..."

"And I mean it." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Thank you."

"There's just one thing..." he started.

"What?"

"Your hand. You've already bled through the towel. You need stitches Maya."

"I told you I can't afford them." She said looking away.

"My Mom, she's a nurse. Maybe she can help."

Maya looked at him.

"You think she'd just stitch me up?"

"I think she and I made a deal once that said if I ever needed something she'd do it for me once time, no questions asked. I think this can be that time."

Maya smiled a little.

"Come on. Let's go across the street." He smiled.

* * *

"Hey mom, I need a favor."

"Sure sweetie."

"Remember when you said you'd do something one time with no questions asked?"

"Oh no." She mumbled.

"Well Maya here needs stitches..."

Maya walked in the room with the towel clutched and soaked in blood.

"Oh my gosh!" His Mom jumped off the couch and ran over. "You need to go to the hospital, this is bad child!"

"No!" Maya and Lucas both said at the same time.

Leslie looked at them confused.

"Mom can you please just help?"

"Alright. Come over here sweet heart."

The 3 walked into the kitchen.

"I need you to sit on the counter." Leslie said.

Maya looked at it and then looked back at her. Not only was Maya short already but she was also one handed.

"Here." Lucas said picking her up and setting her on it.

"Thanks." Maya said.

Lucas just smiled.

Leslie slowly unwrapped the towel around Maya's hand to reveal a really deep and open cut.

"Oh my gosh..."

Maya was taking deep breaths trying not to cry from the pain.

As Leslie was stitching Maya up Lucas could see how much pain she was in and how scared she was. He moved around the counter to be on Maya's left so she could hold his hand.

He grabbed her hand and she looked over at him.

"You can squeeze the pain into my hand."

She smiled.

Leslie watched the two out of the corner of her eye. She had never seen her son so concerned before...

"Alright." She said standing up. "I stitched your hand but you'll need a brace because if you move your hand the wrong way you could easily rip those stitches. I'll be right back."

"Your mom is nice." Maya said looking down at her hand.

"Yea, she's pretty cool."

The two were still holding hands. Lucas moved the so their fingers were intertwined.

Maya looked down at them after he did that, and then up at him.

The two were in a deadlock state with each other.

"So this should keep you from moving your wrist, but you have to be careful to not ball you hand in a fist or stretch it out. For a while your hand is basically a dead limb."

The two instantly looked away from each other, but their hands stayed connected.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked looking at them.

"No mom."

She put the brace on Maya's hand.

Lucas let go of Maya's hand to help her off the counter.

"Thank you Mrs. Friar." Maya said to her.

"Anytime darling."

Just then Maya's smile faded and she looked pale.

"Maya, are you alright?" Leslie asked.

"I just- um..." Maya mumbled before she almost fainted.

"Woah." Lucas exclaimed catching her from falling to the floor. "Mom?"

"It could easily be from the amount of blood she lost. She needs juice and cookies." Leslie said making her way to the fridge.

"Here's the juice, but I'll have to make cookies from scratch."

Just then the front door opened.

"Mom, I'm home!" Leila yelled.

"Leila." The two said at the same time.

"If she sees Maya with you she'll freak." Leslie said. "Take her up to your room before Leila comes in here."

Lucas picked Maya up bridal style and made way to his room up the back stairs.

"In here honey." Leslie hollered for Leila while getting the cookie stuff out.

"Hey mom. Making cookies?"

"Yes dear. I figured we could all use a treat since we haven't had them in a while." Leslie smiled putting on an act.

"Awesome. Have you seen Luke? He took Maya home to find her calculator but then never showed to Chubbies..."

"He came home about 30 mins ago. Said he wasn't feeling well or something."

"Oh." Leila said suspiciously.

"Listen. I need to run to the store for some eggs. Please don't bother your brother. He said he wanted to lie down in quiet." Leslie said grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

* * *

Lucas had set Maya on his bed and closed his door. He sat in a chair across from her and held her juice for her since she was weak.

"Feeling any better?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yea. Just tired."

"If you wanna lay down you can." He offered.

"I don't wanna impose." Maya said.

"Your not imposing. I insist." He laughed.

Maya smiled a little.

"Okayy, but only for a little bit." She whispered.

That was on Thursday.

* * *

It's now Saturday evening.

Maya started to stir in her sleep. She was finally waking up.

She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hey sleepy head. How you feeling?" Lucas asked walking out of his bathroom.

"How long was I out?"

"2 days."

"What?!" Maya shot up.

"Relax, my mom says you lost a lot of blood which made you tired, but I have the feeling you don't get much sleep at home..."

Maya didn't say anything.

"So I just occupied your bed this whole time. I'm sorry!"

"It's no big deal. I slept on the floor." He said pointing to the pallet of blankets and pillows on the floor.

"Okayy now I really feel bad." She said moving to get up.

Maya getting up wasn't a good idea and she soon realized that when she was being caught by Lucas... again.

"Woah, take it easy. You haven't eaten in like 2 days."

"Right, sorry." She said as he helped her sit back down.

"I'll go get you some food so you can regain strength." He said getting up.

"Thanks." Maya said as he left the room.

Maya looked around his room. It was very boyish. Sports posters, blue walls, different sports equipment around the room, it was very boy.

"You like?" He asked walking back into his room closing the door behind him.

"It's nice. Nicer than what I have."

"You have a nice room too."

"Maybe... but everything is broken now." She said looking down at her hand.

"You should eat." He said setting a tray of food next to her.

Maya ate her food slowly not wanting to over do it.

"So I don't remember changing my clothes..."

"Oh that. I thought you might be comfortable in non jeans and a bigger shirt."

Maya was now wearing one of his baseball tees and a pair of his boxers.

"Well thank you. I am more comfortable."

Before Maya was wearing tight skinny jeans and a peach pink blouse.

"So before I forget. Leila doesn't know you're here."

Maya looked confused.

"Leila can have a tendency to over react when it comes to her friends being around me... she seems to think every friend she has is only friends with her to get to me, so she tries not to make friends with girls."

"That explains a lot... she gave me a low down one day saying if I ever chose you she'd disown me. It was pretty random too."

"Yup that's Leila." He laughed.

The two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Is it alright if I use your bathroom?" Maya broke the silence.

"Yea." He said getting up to help her up.

"Thanks." She said walking to the bathroom.

Maya cleaned herself up the best she could with one hand and then made her way back into his room.

"You said 2 days? That means it's Saturday."

"Yup. Almost 6pm." He said.

"You didn't sit here all weekend did you?"

"Of course. You couldn't be left alone. What if you needed something?"

"But what about your game?"

"I called in sick."

"What?! Football is everything for you this time of year."

"It's fine. It's one time. The coach understood because I never get sick."

Maya didn't say anything.

"I got you something." He said changing the subject.

He went over to his bag and pulled out a graphing calculator.

He handed it to her and her face lit up.

"My calculator? You found it!"

He instantly smiled at how happy she was.

"No I couldn't find yours..."

Her smiled faded.

"I couldn't find yours so I got you a new one."

"What?"

"Well it was so important to you so I-"

"I can't accept this." She blurted out.

"Why not?"

"It's to much. I can't take something that cost you a fortune."

"I had money saved."

"It's too much."

Lucas didn't say anything at first.

"Maya, you need this calculator in order to go to class and do your homework."

Maya was silent.

"Please just take it."

"I've imposed to much." Maya insisted.

"You haven't imposed one bit."

Maya took a deep breath.

"You took me home to help me look for my calculator and got stuck in the middle of an argument between me and my mom to which I broke everything I own and then cut my hand open to where your mom stitched me up without any questions and then I occupied your bed for 2 days. I think I've more than put you through the ringer."

Lucas laughed. "I'm the one who offered to take you home remember. I think I threw myself into this."

"I still can't take the calculator."

"Maya, would you please just let me do this for you?"

"Why? We barely even know each other. How can I accept something that cost so much-"

"Because I care about you." He blurted out.

Maya fell silent, but looked confused.

"You're right. We haven't known each other but just a few months, but I care about you. There's just something different about you. A good different, and I can't get you out of my head." He said moving closer.

Maya was speechless.

"I know my feelings aren't one sided here Maya."

"We can't." She shied away.

"Why not?"

"Leila."

Lucas took a deep breath.

"I'll lose her as a friend."

"She'll get over it and realize she's wrong." Lucas tried to assure her.

"I can't risk it. I only have you guys as friends. I lose her I lose them."

"Who told you that?"

"Doesn't matter. It's true."

"But it's not! They don't follow Leila like she's a leader. She may act like it but she's not. We're all friends by choice!"

Maya didn't say anything. She was now sitting on his bed again.

Lucas moved to sit next to her.

"Maya, Leila can get over herself. I'm pretty sure she knows that there's something here anyways, but she won't acknowledge it."

"Is there something here?" Maya asked lowly.

"I think there is." He said taking her hand causing her to look up at him.

She didn't say anything.

"If you want me to stop just say so." He said leaning in.

Maya didn't stop him. She wanted this so bad. Almost 5 months she wanted this and now it was here.

The kiss was sensational, passionate.

His lips were soft and a sweet. He didn't push either. The kiss was a perfect first kiss, just in a really bad situation.

"I knew it!" Leila burst into the room causing Maya to jump up from his bed breaking the kiss.

"Leila, I can explain." Maya started.

"Don't. You knew the boundaries." She said.

"Leila calm down." Lucas said getting up.

"No! I warned her!" She yelled at him. "I warned you!" She turned to Maya. "And you betrayed me!"

"Leila please!" Maya had tears in her eyes.

"This friendship is over!" Leila said storming off.

"Leila!" Lucas exclaimed.

Maya was crying again.

"I messed everything up." She cried.

"No, no you didn't. This is just Leila being Leila." He tried to console her.

"She'll never forgive me."

"Yes she will. I'll talk to her." He said wiping her tears before leaving the room to go after Leila.

* * *

"Leila!" Lucas yelled stopping her from getting into her car.

"What?!"

"You're over reacting."

"Am I? You do this with all my friends!"

"No I don't. I don't understand why you see it that way."

"Because its true!"

"NO it's not! I only dated two of your friends."

"It's a pattern Luke! You'll break her heart just like you did with Lauren and Ciara!"

"No I won't. I like her, I really like her!"

"You say that now-"

"And I mean it Leila! Stop being so selfish!"

Leila's mouth dropped open.

"That's right. I said it, your being selfish!"

"How dare you!"

"Me?! How dare you?! Neither Maya or I acted upon our feelings for months because of you! You knew how she felt about me, how I felt about her! But you tried to drive us apart! Don't think we didn't notice sis, we aren't stupid! Maya's up there balling her eyes out because of the way you're acting. She thinks she ruined everything!"

"Because she did!"

"No she didn't. You did! The way your acting right now, you're the one throwing your friendship with her away, not her."

With that being said Leila slammed her car door shut and drove off.

* * *

 **A/N: How's that for a chapter 3? Long enough? To long? Let me know what you guys are thinking! I am hoping to make this story a little more life relate-able. That's all I have for tonight. I literally wrote so much throughout today that it was enough to make 3 chapters! More to come tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know why she's acting like this. She's never been this bad. I mean she's over protective but never like this." Lucas said walking back into the room.

"She told me that you were off limits and I tried to hide my feelings. I should've tried harder." Maya said sitting down in his chair defeated.

"You shouldn't have to hide anything. We like each other so I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is I betrayed a friend today. I vowed to myself that I'd never do that again."

"Maya, I like you... a lot. Do you like me?"

She took a second to reply.

"Yes."

A smile grew on his face.

"But I can't."

His smile faded.

"My sister will get over this."

Maya shook her head no. "Even if she does I still feel terrible."

"So you're gonna let my sisters actions dictate what you do?"

"I just need some time." Maya said getting up.

"Maya-"

"I need some time to think. To breath. Where are my jeans?"

He handed her her jeans.

"My mom is trying to get the blood out of your shirt..."

"Ooh." Maya said walking out of his bathroom now in her jeans.

"Keep mine. It looks nice on you anyways." He smiled a little.

"Thanks."

Maya grabbed her phone and was making way for the front door.

"Maya!" He said stopping her halfway down the stairs.

He ran out of his room to meet her.

"Take this." He said handing her then calculator.

"I can't. It's to much." She tried to explain.

"Please." He whispered.

The two were looking into each other's eyes.

She hesitated before grabbing it out of his hand.

She smiled a little once it was in her hands.

"I guess I'll see you at school on Monday." Maya said going out the door.

* * *

The weekend was eventful. But school was worse.

Leila was giving Maya the cold shoulder all day on Monday. No matter how many times Maya tried to apologize Leila just rid her off.

"Leila please. I've apologized a million times now!"

"Maya I don't want to hear it. You knew the rules and you broke them, so this friendship is over."

"Leila!"

"No Maya, GO sleep with my brother some more. I mean that's what sluts do don't they?"

Maya gasped. And Leila walked away.

The whole hallway caught wind of what just happened.

Maya turned around slowly and made way to her locker.

She was trying to open it but the bell rand and Maya couldn't really do anything left handed and her right hand was useless.

"Dammit!" She yelled slamming her fist into her locker and then sliding down it to sit.

Lucas noticed Maya sitting there and decided to slide in next to her.

"Hey." He said softly causing her to whip her head up.

"Your sister has been giving me the cold shoulder all day."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I broke the rules."

"Maya you followed your heart."

"And look where that got me."

The two fell silent.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked randomly.

"What?"

"Wanna ditch? Go anywhere but here?"

"Mr. Perfect ditches school?" Maya asked surprised.

"Occasionally."

Maya waited a second to answer him.

"Alright."

* * *

3 hours later they arrived.

"The beach?"

"Yea."

"But its fall. The water is probably freezing." Maya said.

"No one said we have to go swimming." He laughed.

The two got out of his truck and made their way down towards the water.

"I don't think I've ever been to the beach in the fall."

"It's the best time to come. No one is ever here." Lucas said.

"You enjoy the beach?"

"I mean who doesn't."

"Sand, sun, creepy crawly things?"

"The best part."

Maya smiled at him because of how happy these things made him.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Nothing." She looked away.

The two walked down the beach slowly.

"So how long have you lived in Texas?"

"My whole life."

"Really? Never been anywhere else?"

"Nope. Mom and Dad met here when they were my age and I guess they just never left."

Maya was silent.

"Well, I mean that was until he got a better offer and left us for work."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. It's just a apart of life."

Maya snuck her hand into his.

"Tell me about it." She mumbled.

He squeezed her hand a little

"Well you know what I say?"

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Who needs dads anyways? They just leave right?"

"Right." She agreed. "Dads stink."

He laughed and she laughed.

"So, tell me more about you." Maya said.

"Like what?"

"Like... I don't know. Sports. You enjoy them?"

He smiled.

"Well they've always been there for me if that's what you mean."

"So you only participate because they're there? You don't like them?"

"Well... alright fine, I like them. Sports is the one thing I could always count on. Didn't matter if the season ended and went away because I knew it was coming back."

Maya smiled.

"Well it seems like you like them more than just because they're coming back."

He smiled.

"Is football all you do? Or do you do them all?"

"I play them all. Basketball baseball football, you name it, I play it."

"I guess that makes your year pretty busy."

"Yea."

"...and mine."

He looked down at her.

"V dragged me to every game so far... well just the first few, I may have gone to the others willingly."

"So what you're saying is you'd never miss a game of whatever I'm doing?"

"Of course not." She looked up at him and they smiled at each other.

"You have really pretty eyes." He said to her.

Maya's smile got bigger but she shied away and blushed.

The two stopped walking and Lucas sat down, Maya falling next to him.

They sat there in silence, enjoying each others company.

* * *

Lucas had subtly put his arm around Maya and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's getting late." She whispered as they watched the sun go down.

"Yea... are you hungry? We haven't eaten since lunch."

"I could eat... but then we'd have to get up... and I like how we are right now." She said lifting her head to look at him.

"So that's it. Decision made. We stay here away from everything else!" He declared.

She laughed. He laughed.

"If only it were that easy." She said.

"Well it doesn't have to be hard. Your not alone Maya."

"Sometimes it feels that way." She said looking down.

"It doesn't have to." He said lifting her chin. "I'm here."

She looked into his eyes with hope.

"What about Leila?"

"Leila is a big girl. She can do what she wants, but she shouldn't dictate what you do... or what I do." He said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"And are you... going to do something?"

"Not if you don't want me to." He said lightly dumbing his thumb across her cheek.

Her breath hitched at his touch. It was soft and desirable.

He started leaning in. She started leaning in.

"I want you to." She whispered as he got really close.

"Good." He whispered back with a smile.

It was soft but more demanding this time. It lasted longer. Maya had raised her hands and put her arms around his neck as her left hand played with his hair.

The kiss was like something out of a movie.

The two finally released but they didn't separate. They rested their foreheads together as Maya smiled uncontrollably.

* * *

Lucas played with her hair while she just kept looking at him. Lightly running her fingers across his face.

Little did they know high tide was coming in...

"HOLY COLD WATER." Maya screeched as the water hit them.

Lucas laughed as she got up and ran away from the water.

"What? You can't handle a little water?" He asked as he joined her.

"Not when it's that freezing!" She exclaimed.

"Oh come on. It's not that cold!"

"Then why don't you go swimming?"

He thought for a second.

"Why don't we both?" He said before picking her up in an instant and running out to the water.

"LUCAS!" She screeched. "We're gonna freeze to death!"

"Okayy yea maybe your right." He said as his feet got into the water and then he retreated back to the beach.

He set her down but they didn't move.

"Here." He said taking off his jacket as she shivered.

"No. You'll be cold without it."

"But your cold now, and I'm not." He said wrapping it around her.

"Thanks." She blushed.

The two just stood there for a minute.

"It's getting late." Maya said breaking the silence.

"Well I guess now that we are up we could manage some food as well."

"I guess your right." She smiled.

He held out his hand and she took it and the two made their way to his truck.

They got some food and were soon on their way home.

* * *

It was a long 3 hour drive.

Maya had snuggled into Lucas with his arm around her as he drove them back.

She managed to drift off to sleep at the warmth of his body.

It wasn't long before they were home... Maya still asleep.

He pulled into his driveway and turned his engine off so he wouldn't wake the neighbors.

He looked at Maya and smiled before disturbing her.

"Maya." He whispered.

Nothing.

"Maya." He whispered again.

"What?" She mumbled.

"We're home."

She squinted her eyes before opening them all the way.

"Did I sleep the whole way?" She said sitting up and stretching out.

"Just about."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Your were tired. Besides, your cute when you sleep." He smiled.

She blushed.

"Can I walk you to your door?" He offered.

"Well I mean it's only right there."

"I'm walking you to your door." He insisted.

He then got out and opened up her door and the two went over to Maya's.

"I had a fun time." She smiled.

"Me too. We should do it again."

"We should." She reiterated.

"Well I guess we have to say goodnight at some point don't we?" He said stroking her face lightly.

"I guess." She whispered.

"Why don't I pick you up for school in the morning?"

She smiled. "Okayy."

"In that case lets both go to bed so we aren't wasting anymore time not seeing each other."

She laughed.

"Goodnight Maya." He whispered.

"Goodnight Lucas." She whispered back.

He bent down and kissed her on the cheek like a gentlemen.

She watched as he trailed down her steps and onto the pathway.

"Wait! Your jacket!" She said stopping him.

"Keep it."

She smiled.

"No go inside because your making this harder for me." He said.

She laughed. "Fine." She said going inside.

She ran up her stairs hoping to see him through her balcony but he was gone.

Her phone dinged.

 _"Couldn't wait to see me again?"_

 _She smiled at her phone._

 _"Look up."_

 _She did. There he was standing on his balcony smiling at her._

 _"Goodnight Maya." He sent._

 _"Goodnight Luke."_ She sent back before going inside and collapsing on her bed smiling herself to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Short and Sweet... Another just behind!**


	5. Chapter 5

Leila hasn't stopped making Maya's life a living hell. It's been 3 months since Lucas and Maya first started dating and Leila has been nothing but a real bitch.

There are things Lucas doesn't see at school. Leila is constantly making fun of a taunting Maya and just making her life hell, but Maya hides it from Lucas because Leila is his sister and if he knew then the world would end.

Maya puts on a brace face everyday, but inside she's crying so loud. She goes home from school when Lucas has practice and just cries to herself.

Something about this week in particular is making Maya doubt herself; doubt why she's still here.

"Would you be upset if I left?" Maya asked randomly.

"Left? As in the party?" Lucas asked over the music.

"…sure." Maya said playing it off.

She knew what she meant really but she wouldn't say it aloud.

"We can leave if you want. I wanna be where ever you are."

Maya smiled. Maybe she shouldn't leave… I mean Lucas was everything she's wanted…

* * *

The next day Leila just snowballed everything. She made a mockery of Maya in the school hall.

"Oh look, there she is. The slut who pays guys to sleep with her!" Leila laughed.

"What?" Maya whispered.

"She hasn't seen the video." Vanessa said.

"What video?" Maya said lowly.

"Awe hun, check your Facebook." A girl laughed and the group walked away.

Maya immediately made her way to the girls bathroom as everyone else filed off to class to watch this video.

It was some girl wearing a Maya mask that was pregnant trying to pay someone to have sex with her.

Maya broke in that second. Leila had done some pretty cruel things:

1.) She constantly made fun of her

2.) She turned practically everyone against her

3.) She spread rumors that Maya was sleeping with guys for money

*but this, this video was the last straw.

* * *

Vanessa didn't want to "unfriend" Maya, but she had to because of Leila. Vanessa constantly felt really bad for all the shit Leila was giving Maya, but if Vanessa stood up for Maya Leila would turn on her too, and Vanessa worked so hard for her rep that she couldn't lose it. Yes it was stupid but it was high school and high school was tough for everyone.

Maya was on her way out of the school when her phone beeped.

 _"Hey, are you okayy_?"

It was Vanessa.

 _"What do you care?"_

Maya scoffed at her phone and wiped her nose.

 _"Because you're my friend and I care about you. I feel bad."_

 _"You should feel bad. You belittle me day in and day out nonstop. You're not my friend."_

Maya was angry. How could Vanessa have the nerve to say they were friends?

 _"Maya I'm sorry for the way I treat you. It's just… Leila will turn against me too if I don't."_

 _"That makes you selfish. We aren't friends."_

 _"Maya, this is a tough world."_

 _"No shit. I don't accept your apology and we aren't friends."_

 _"Maya I really am sorry."_

 _"No your not. It's all over now, I'm ending this today."_

 _"Ending what?"_

 _"The torture; the bullying. I'm ending it."_

 _"What does that mean? How are you ending it?"_

 _"I gotta go."_

 _"Maya?"_

No answer. Maya was done.

She made her way home as soon as possible. She didn't tell her mom she was skipping or Lucas or anyone. No one knew she left school; it was better that way.

Maya was having a breakdown. She paced all around her room contemplating if she should do it. What would she lose? What would she gain? Was she being selfish? Who would she hurt? Would anyone miss her? Could she rest in piece?

* * *

Vanessa wasn't in her right mind. She couldn't focus on class. What did Maya mean? End it? End it How?

Vanessa texted Maya again and again but there was no answer.

Just then Vanessa's phone buzzed.

No it wasn't a text from Maya, it was a post notification.

It read: _MayaHartXXC posted a new video._

"How could she post a new video during school?" Vanessa asked herself.

Vanessa didn't waste a second. She raised her hand and asked to use the restroom.

Once she got into the hall she immediately opened the video and began watching.

 _"I'm the real Maya Hart."_

Maya looked as if she just finished crying, or at least just calmed down to make this.

 _"And I don't know why everybody hates me so much, but then again maybe I do, because now I hate me too."_

Vanessa let a tear fall from her eye.

 _"But don't worry anymore, it's alright. You don't have to make fun of me anymore."_

Vanessa immediately stood up straighter, a little worried.

 _"Well I guess this is it. Bye."_

Vanessa's breath hitched. In that second she knew exactly what Maya meant.

"Shit!" She whispered before taking off for the parking lot of the school.

She fumbled to her car getting her keys out of her locker and trying to dial on her phone.

She got into the car and sped off. As soon as she hit a red light she dialed Lucas's number.

It rang but no answer.

She called again, nothing.

She sent him a quick text hoping not to crash.

"Lucas you need to call me now!"

Vanessa sped off.

* * *

Lucas phone buzzed while in class. He glanced at it and saw it was Vanessa. He ignored it. His phone stopped buzzing and then again it started. It was Vanessa again.

He was confused, she never called him. He only saw her when she was with Leila since they both left Maya.

He ignored the call again figuring it could at least wait until after school. But no, his phone buzzed again.

Vanessa: "Lucas you need to call me now!"

She wasn't gonna stop so he got a bathroom pass and left class.

 _"What do you want V?"_

 _"Lucas it's Maya. I-"_

 _"If your just going to make fun of her some more you can save it because neither her or I care."_

 _"Lucas would you just listen?"_

 _"No V. You treat her so bad."_

 _"Lucas!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"I think Maya is trying to kill herself."_

His face dropped.

 _"What no. She's in class."_

 _"No she's not Luke. She skipped and went home after Leila told her about the video."_

 _"What video?"_

 _"There's a video of someone pretending to be her begging someone to sleep with her."_

 _"What?!"_ His teeth clenched.

 _"We exchanged a few texts and they were very vague. She posted a video saying she was done and this was it. Luke, she's trying to kill herself."_

Lucas took off running for his truck. He's never run so fast in his entire life until now; must have broke some kind record or something because he was in his truck and flying down the road before you blinked.

* * *

Vanessa sped down the road and slammed to a stop as soon as she got to Maya's house.

She was out the car and bursting through the back door that was never locked.

"Maya!" She yelled.

"Maya!" She yelled again.

She ran up the stairs.

"Maya!" Still nothing.

Vanessa quickly went to Maya's room to find things broken and all over the place.

She looked around but Maya wasn't there.

"Maya!" Vanessa yelled again.

She turned around and noticed the bathroom door was shut.

She ran across the hall and flew the door open.

"Maya!" She was astounded.

"I can't get the cap off." Maya cried.

Vanessa lunged forward and started fighting to get the bottle of pills out of Maya's hand.

"No!" Maya screeched so loud.

The two girls continued to argue and fight.

* * *

Lucas managed to call an ambulance while he was speeding to Maya's. He got there just before them. He may have run every red light but nothing would've stopped him from getting to Maya.

Lucas parked his truck and was in the house in the blink of an eye.

He could here the screaming from outside.

He flew up the stairs and just as he reached the bathroom and bottle of pills broke open and went flying all over the place.

"No!" Maya screeched tears falling from her eyes.

Vanessa just stood there crying as well.

"What did you do! What did you do!" Maya yelled in her face.

Lucas entered the bathroom and immediately pulled Maya away from Vanessa.

"Maya, Maya clam down. It's alright." He said.

"No it's not!" Maya cried trying to push him away.

She collapsed and he went with her still holding on. Had he let go she would've fallen face down.

"I wanna die." She cried.

Vanessa was so broken for Maya. What had she done to this poor girl.

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just held her so tight.

"I wanna die." Maya cried again.

"Shhh." Lucas tried to calm her.

The paramedics had come and they just found Lucas and Maya on the floors with Vanessa in the corner crying and pills everywhere. Maya was saying she wanted to die.

* * *

They ended up giving Maya a sedative to calm her down even though she put up a fight about getting one. She was just so worked up that she probably wouldn't have been able to calm herself down without it.

The paramedics took Maya to the hospital. As much as Lucas wanted to he wasn't allowed to ride in the ambulance because he wasn't family. He made his way to the hospital right behind them, but not before he consoled Vanessa and thanked her for stopping Maya.

* * *

Hours later Maya was waking up in a hospital bed. It was dark so it must be night time. She looked around her room to find Lucas asleep in the chair next to her holding her hand and his mother on the chair across the room. Maya's mother was no where to be found.

She took a deep breath before squeezing Lucas's hand a little to wake him up. It was the best way to do it without waking his mom up.

She squeezed his hand and he instantly returned the squeeze. He must have been tired. She rubbed her thumb across the top of his hand. It was just a minute before he realized she was awake and awoke himself.

"Maya?" He said lifting his head.

"Shhh." She whispered.

"Your awake!" He said shooting to sitting in the bed next to her.

She just shook her head.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head no.

Why wasn't she talking?

"Momma." He turned his attention.

"Hmm." She mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Momma Maya's awake. Please get the doctor." He said.

His mother opened her eyes and immediately got up to get the nurse.

He looked back to Maya once she was gone.

"Are you sure your alright?" He asked.

She nodded. She was slightly crying though.

"Maya you can talk to me. What happened? I wanna be here for you." She just looked at him. A small tear fell from her eye and he wiped it away.

"Maya?" He whispered squeezing her hand a little.

She didn't say anything. She just looked at him. She was so broken.

* * *

Momma Friar returned with a nurse quickly.

"Mrs. Hart, how are you feeling?" Maya didn't say anything.

"Are you in any pain?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Again she shook her head no. In reality she did but she didn't want to believe it.

"Alright well I am just going to check your vitals and then I'll send the doctor in to explain everything.

Shortly after the doctor arrived. He asked Maya a series of questions as to which she didn't vocalize one answer. She just shook her head yes or no.

Lucas and his mother were very confused.

"Mrs. Friar, could I speak with you in the hall?"

The two moved outside. Lucas didn't push to make her feel uncomfortable. He waited for her to give permission before he moved from the chair across the room.

Maya stared at the door for a second or two after the doctor and Momma Friar exited the room. She knew everything that happened but by being quiet and pretending she didn't meant she could "forget".

She finally turned her focus to Lucas. She didn't say anything to him. She just looked into his eyes as he returned the feeling. She then held out her hand gesturing for him to come over to her. He didn't say anything to her this time. No questions or anything. He just sat next to her on the bed and held her hand.

* * *

"Do we know where her mother is?"

"No sir. I cannot get a hold of her."

"We can't administer anything to her to help her unless we have an adult sign these forms."

"Well I'm practically the closest thing she has. She's dating my son and she's always over at our house for dinner and such. She practically lives there. Her mother had never really been there for her."

"Well we can't do anything for her then."

"Nothing at all?"

"Not unless you'd like to take full responsibility for this and accept the medical bills and such."

His mother contemplated for a second before agreeing. Maya was like a second daughter to her even though it's only been about 6 months. She loved Maya.

Momma Friar signed some papers before the doctor told her any medical details.

"Is there a reason she won't speak? Or isn't speaking I should say?"

"It could just be shock. It seems she's having short term memory loss about what happened and now that she's in an unfamiliar place she scared."

"Will her memory come back?"

"Yes I am completely positive it will. It may just take a few days."

"Days?"

"Actually I am quite certain that she's already gained her memory back."

"What? But you just said-"

"We see this often in suicidal patients."

Momma Friar didn't like that word… _Suicidal._

"They tend to not speak after an incident because if they don't speak it's like it never happened. They want to forget or at least make us believe they won't try anything again."

"Is she at risk?"

"There's no certainty that she will or won't try again."

Momma Friars breath hitched.

"We are going to administer her medication after she is seen by a shrink. This is not my area of specialty. He will come to her and evaluate her without you and your son in the room and determine if she is at risk and what can be done to help her."

"Is he good? Like he's got a good record?"

"Yes ma'am. He's actually the best in all of Texas."

"Alright. What should we do in the meantime? Do we talk to her? Sit in silence?"

"Talk to her about anything but the situation. Tell her about your day, or any good memories you have with her, but don't push."

"When will the shrink be here?"

"He should be here in the morning. That's all the information I have for right now."

"Alright, thank you doctor!"

The doctor walked away and Momma Friar took a few minutes to let everything sink in.

What could have possibly been going on to make Maya suicidal?

Once she re-entered the room she came to find Lucas laying next to Maya with her head resting on his chest, both teens asleep.

She let a small smile out because this was something wonderful to see after everything that happened.

Lucas firmly had his arms wrapped around Maya and she was sound asleep, both breathing in sync. Momma Friar felt inside that Maya was safe and that's she'd be fine, but it's all up to the shrink.

* * *

The shrink seemed to have a delayed flight. He wouldn't be there until the next day. That day however was a quiet one. Momma Friar hated to leave but she did have to work, especially with the new medical bills she would be paying for, but it made her somewhat relieved to know that she was just working down in the emergency room helping the not super emergency patients be seen.

Maya wasn't allowed to be in her room alone but that was no problem because Lucas wasn't going anywhere. Maya had actually seemed happier when she woke up this time. She still wasn't speaking but she smiled a little more every now and then and the subtle things she did let Lucas know that she was glad he was there.

Lucas himself had no clue what was going on. His mother nor the doctor would tell him anything other than she needed to be seen by a shrink. Maya didn't know this yet though.

* * *

The two spent the day just being with each other. They watched movies, played games on his iPad, and just held each other.

Maya was beyond scared. She didn't know what to think of herself. She was being so selfish for wanting to die, but she is still in the mindset that if she stays the harassment won't stop, so she still wants to die.

Something happened and the shrink showed up sooner than expected.

There was a knock on Maya's door before the doctor and the shrink entered.

"Hello Mrs. Hart. Are you feeling alright?" The doctor asked.

She nodded.

"Good good, well I'd like you to meet a colleague of mine. This is Dr. Sentara. He specializes in psychiatry."

Maya was confused.

"He's just here to ask you some questions to help better understand your situation."

Maya's breath quickened a little.

"Does she have to answer aloud?" Lucas asked for her as he could tell she was concerned.

"No ma'am you don't. I have a system where we can do yes or no answers."

She nodded saying she'd cooperate.

"Wonderful. Now we'll just get started here but I am going to have to ask your friend to please leave the room so we can be alone." He said looking to Lucas.

Maya's eyes widened so fast and her grip on him became tighter.

She looked at him with huge scared eyes begging him not to leave.

"Do I have to? I mean she's been through enough and she's scared."

"We understand she's scared but this is protocol."

Lucas looked from them to Maya and back to them.

"Could we have a minute alone?" He asked the doctor.

"Yes. I'll just be outside. Let me know when your ready."

Lucas waited for the doctors to leave the room before he turned his attention back to Maya.

She just looked at him scared.

"Maya, I know you scared, but this has to happen. The doctor needs to evaluate you so they can determine what steps to help you get better."

She was just so scared. She had tears in her eyes and she was just shaking her head no.

As much as Lucas would love to stay right here he knew this could only benefit her.

"Maya I'm not leaving. I'll be right outside that door and the second he's done I'll be right back by your side."

Maya just clung to him after that. He hated seeing her so scared. He held her for a second before pulling out out the hug.

"Maya, I need you to be brave and do this. Do it for me and for yourself. I want to know how I can help you get better."

She was just looking at him with silent tears. He wiped her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be right outside." He reassured her. He then got up and left the room allowing the doctor to enter.

Lucas had no idea what was going in in the room. He just watched from the window so Maya could know he was right there with her.

Soon enough the doctor was done and Lucas was back in the room next to Maya.

"You alright?" He asked once the doctor left.

She nodded her head.

* * *

It was two more days before the doctors released Maya. She was cleared to go home. They said she wasn't at risk if further injuring her self but they did prescribe an antidepressant she had to take with lunch everyday.

Katy was still no where to be found. This wasn't new for Maya. Katy was always disappearing for long periods at a time and then popping up out of no where.

Maya was released to go home with the Friars but she was ordered by the court to stay with them and if Katy showed up she'd be taken in and explained the situation to.

Maya still wasn't talking. She just wasn't comfortable speaking yet because if she spoke then it's like everything really did happen.

* * *

Maya went home with the Friars on a Thursday afternoon. Lucas's mom made a space for her in his room since Maya refused to do anything without him. She wasn't against the idea of the two of them in the same room but she was a mother and Thai did concern her, but she knew her son all to well and he would never try anything.

Maya didn't really leave Lucas's room much. He had a connected bathroom and his mother always made sure Maya had everything she needed before she left for work. Lucas couldn't miss school to stay with Maya everyday even though he'd fight to. His mother and him would switch off, he'd stay home when she worked and when she was off he'd go to school. It wasn't the best arrangement but they were doing everything to protect Maya.

Maya did everything to stay away from Leila. When Leila was there Maya would hide. Momma Friar still didn't know Leila was the cause of all Maya's pain. Lucas knew that she harassed Maya but not that she made the video that put Maya over the top and in the hospital. Lord if he knew all hell would break lose. That's why when he found out it was a dark day in paradise.

It was at school Lucas found out. He was walking to class when he over heard a group of girls talking about it. They were saying how Leila was the perpetrator of the video and that she was the ring leader.

Of course, it all made sense now. Lucas went home fuming that day. He didn't show his anger in front of Maya but he pulled his sister outside and began to argue with her.

"How could you do that?!"

"Do what?" She asked.

"You made that video that Maya tried to kill herself over."

"That's a hard accusation there brother."

"Yea well it's true."

"No it isn't." She laughed.

"Leila I know you. This isn't you but I know this had to be you. You belittle Maya day in and day out because she has feelings for me. Does it make you feel good to make others feel bad?"

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?" She shot back. "You are not one to accuse me of making Maya try to kill herself. I can not be held accountable for her actions and I sure as hell did not make that video!"

"Stop lying Leila! Vanessa told me it was you!"

Leila suddenly got quiet.

"No she didn't. She wouldn't."

"Yea well she did. She feels so bad and partially responsible." He said.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Their mother said coming outside.

"Leila's the reason Maya tried to kill herself."

"What?" Their mother asked.

"She made a vile video about Maya and posted it online and that sent Maya over the edge."

"Lucas!"

"No Leila, you can't get away with all of this."

"There's more?" Their mom asked.

"She's been belittling Maya the whole school year."

"Leila?"

Leila didn't say anything at first.

"Mom you have to understand that she betrayed me."

"How so?"

"She chose Lucas."

Momma Friar was astounded.

"Wow Leila. Of all the things you've done this is terrible."

"Mom!"

"No Leila, you need to go to your room."

"Mom!"

"Now!"

Leila stormed up to her room.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know until now Momma."

"I just can't believe Leila took it that far. I mean, wow."

"What are we gonna do? Leila can't be trusted Momma. I love her but she's scaring me."

* * *

A day or two passes as Momma Friar contemplates what to do. Should she turn her daughter in for harassment?

Momma Friar isn't working today so she's at home with Maya (who still isn't speaking) but needs to run to the store. She entrusts Maya to be alright by herself for a measly 20-30 mins.

Leila skips school and goes home to confront Maya.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't stole my brother from me none of this would've happened. You've made my life hell." Leila corned Maya in Lucas's room.

Lucas decided to surprise Maya by coming home early today, only he found Leila's car in the driveway and his mothers car gone.

"Oh no." He said to himself.

He runs in to find Leila yelling and cornering Maya. She's threatening to kill her.

"Leila stop!" Lucas shouted getting in between the girls. Maya was in full blown tears scared out of her mind.

"She deserves this. She ruined my life!"Leila exclaimed practically crazy.

A bunch of stuff goes down and Momma Friar comes home to a scared Maya hiding in the closet and Lucas holding Leila back. The police showed up due to a neighbor complaint of noise and they end up arresting Leila for harassment and death threats against Maya. It wasn't the easiest thing for Momma Friar to see her child be booked. Not for Lucas who loved his sister dearly but couldn't understand why she became this way.

* * *

As soon as Leila was out of the house Lucas immediately went back upstairs to find Maya and see if she was alright. He entered his room and Maya was no where in sight.

"Maya?" He said.

He could hear a faint crying in the distance.

He made his way over to the closet and opened it.

"Maya?" He said running to her side.

She was sitting with her knees to her chest covering her ears with her face buried in her knees. She had clearly been crying and terrified.

"Maya, its okayy, Leila's gone."

She just kept shaking her head no not looking up.

"Maya, please look at me."

Maya look up slowly with tears on her face.

"Maya, she's gone, your safe." He said wiping her tears.

He couldn't stand to see her that way. He just pulled her into a hug as to which she held on tight.


	6. Authors Note

Hey peoples! I forgot to put a note in the last chapter but yes it is based off the movie cyberbully! So the idea of Maya's "suicide attempt" goes to Cyberbully because obviously I did not come up with the idea.


End file.
